Are you ready to face the past again?
by JST the Power of three
Summary: My Name is Alex or as most know me Kai, Everything was perfect, My Whole Life, Perfect! Till that day it all crashed down, the day my Beloved Little sister died, Perhapes i Shouldn't have lied, But i guess even Hide and seek can be deadly.. TalaXOC KaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Are you ready to face the Past again?

Character Profile!

Elizabeth Fray- 5'5 slim, Cheerful Brown eyes, Long Curly Black hair and an amazing mother (PERFECT FAMILY) Motherly, Really Sensitive, Perfect housewife, pale, Loves animals and children, Clumsy, Great Cook, Loving, Encouraging, Always in a apron or a yellow sundress.

James Fray- 6'1 Buff, Caring, Smart, Perfect non-cheating husband, green shimmer eyes, brown curly hair, loves wife and kids, perfect job, helpful, Loves Animals (Vet), Loves his job, Spare time teaches kids to beyblade, tan a bit, always in jeans or a black shirt or a business outfit. (PERFECT FAMILY)

Alexander/Kai- 3'9 Tiny, Caring, Sensitive, Brown Eyes, Short Curly Brown hair, Loves to play, Feels left out, Adores Animals and his little sister, Pale, Smart, Great Beyblader, Perfect Child, Gets annoyed easily, smiles easily, ALWAYS smiles, Wears Everything the same as his sister…for reasons..(PERFECT FAMILY)

Alexandra- 3'9 Small and Tiny, Caring, Sensitive, Smart, Clumsy, Brown beautiful eyes, Brown wavy long hair, Always smiling even in bad situations, Love her family, Always called Jessica (Middle name) because she and everyone else gets confused, Loves animals and makes Alexander take care of them, Epilepsy and always sick, good cook, interesting, a fighter when angered (PERFECT FAMILY) ends up taking Marie's spot.

Marie Gallon- Exactly like Jessica but evil (Nobody knows why and they randomly look alike)

Tyla Tallinn– 3'11 tallish, hyper, blonde hair and sunglasses even indoors(she never takes them off unless she's sleeping) Grey eyes. Protective of the girl abusive of the guys, easily distracted, loves fire, easily angered for reasons, has multi personality disorder, Black Jeans White top with black triming, Black chocker.

Susanna Tallinn aka Susie- Tyla's Twin sister the only difference in thier looks is that susanna dosen't wear shades and she has short hair. Susanna is a natural borin leader she is really caring and loves everyone and a bit of a thief of ideas( hey i can't be perfect can I) She and Tyla are both trained theifs. Susanna and tyla are 3 hours apart Tyla's older. Black tight jean capreys, black t-shirt with white trim and a necklece with a star.

Ren Lee- Cold,Crule,Dark past, Ice colored eyes, Black Spiked hair, 4'2,Caring,Protective,theif,good in combat,Smart,Annoyed easily,Tough,Was kicked out of his home because he stuck up for a servent girl,was abused, wears jeans and a grey shirt and always looks sad.

Sasuke Lee- Rens Younger brother Just like him but kinder and helpful, wears black shorts and blue top.

Zeke Kalinn- Helpful, Susannas Slave/Servent/Assistent,Kind,Caring,Protective,Interesting,smart,Good Builder,Respectful,Flirt,Good Blader,Can Cook,4'3 cute, Forest Green Eyes, Neck length Black hair,wears Blue Jeans and a grey sweater.

Emma Lee - 3'7, Can't Hear, Silver Hair, Blue Sky eyes,Sweet, Cute Voice, Very Slim (Learn more about her later) Wears a Black Dress and tights under neath.

Adam - Interduced Later

Kyle - Interduced Later

April - Interduced Later

Other Beyblade Caracters in here too But they are the same as the Anime Show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Our newist Confusing story! Here are our characters so far and a very different kai!

Perveiw Chapter 1:

"Your a wimp right?"  
"What are you talking about!?"  
"You have no friends so your Sick and wacked sister is the only one you can actully play with!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Ha! I Bet If she Wasn't Sick she'd leave you to hang with us anyday! isn't that right ?!"  
"Its Not True! Jessica Loves Me! Shes There and Always Will be!"  
"You Keep Suffacating her No Wonder Shes always alone, you may not see it but if you treat her like a threat you may lose the only friend you actully ever had!"


	2. Perfect? Always Alone

"Common Guys! Get you Coats on!!" Said a motherly voice that belonged to Elizabeth. She watch as her two children ran down the stairs, she smiled at the thought of her perfect angels, she was so proud of them.

"Alexander, Alexandrea did you finish you homework?" Asked a real manly voice that belonged to James their father. "Of course Father! I Even Helped Jessie!" James Frowned " Alex what have we told you about calling your sister by her middle name! She has a first one! Call her by her name!" Alex Rolled his eyes and graped his sisters hand and ran out of the house " We'll meet you there!!" "Wait Alex! No! Ahh! Be Carful With your sister!!! Watch her!" Alex turned back and smiled at his mom "I Will! Meet you there!!" at that he and his sister walked off to get to their destination.

"Common Alex, Common let go common." A little girl of 9 cried smiling as she ran up a hill.

"Be carful Jessica don't run to fast." A littel boy yelled running after her.

"Oh Alex can you just lay of it just for today plaese? Yes waer her now sit down there starting." She ploped down at the top of the hill.

"Ok Jess I'll lay off, just for today, okay?" He said flashing a huge smile at her and dropping beside her. A flash of light and a boom brought the first fire work in to the sky beautiful red and green filled the the nights blacked atmospere the childrens faces lite up. About a moment later a Man and a Woman came running and sat beside them.

" Mommy daddy aren't they beautiful." Jessica said still looking at the fire works all stary eye.

*Flash boom* yellow and red *flash boom* a pink one *flash*...

"Jessica!!!!!!!" The man yelled at the little girl who was now on the ground un-controlbaly moving, thrashing around in every direction.

" Common we have to call 911." The Mother yelled at her husband who was trying to restanint the girl.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 mounth later

"Your a wimp right?" John one of Alex's Classmates ask.

"What are you talking about!?" Alex asked back in a hush but angry tone, his eyes drifting over to his sister waiting for him in the sandbox.

"You have no friends so your sick and wacked sister is the only one you can actully play with!" the boy smirked.

"Shut up!" he yelled getting real angry.

"Ha! I Bet If she Wasn't Sick she'd leave you to hang with us anyday! isn't that right ?!" The Older boy mocked.

"Its Not True! Jessica Loves Me! Shes There and Always Will be!" alex yelled his eyes showing hurt.

"You Keep Suffacating her No Wonder Shes always alone, you may not see it but if you treat her like a threat you may lose the only friend you actully ever had!" Smirked the boy as he looked over to the young girl playing by herself waiting for Alex.

"I said SHUT UP!!!!!" Alex yelled pushing the other boy back onto the slide.

" OH you think your pretty tough do you? Well.. actualy I'm feeling Real nice Today, you can come hang out with us at 4:00 at the old junk yard down by millers."

"What about my sister." Alex mumbled

"What about her?" The other boy said with a smirk as he walked off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Junk yard 3:50

"are you sure this is a good place to play?" Jessica said walking up the dirt road beside Alex looking completely unsure of her brother for once.  
"Ye-ye..Yeah...Lots of fun..." Alex said his eyes finding intrest with his feet, the young girl frowned at this.  
"Momma said to never play here cause its dangerous!" Alex glared at her thinking that for a second she may actully be listing to anyone but him.  
"So?" "Alex-" "Shut Up! Who cares what mom thinks, Your so stupid!" Alex pauses for a minute and looks at her, worry crossing his face. "Look Jess, im sorry i snapped!" she smiled a bit, he frowned, he hated how easily she forgived someone. "Okay..Lets Play here since we walked here already!" "Okay! We are playing Hide and Seek, ill count! Hurry and hide Jessie!" Alex smiled and stared to count, listing to the "Ouch! Mean Rock! Owwie! Were to hide...Ah ha! *CRASH* Ow.. In i go... *SLAM*" alex smiled at this and finished counting, he looked behind him and saw a really small Frige, he shook his head and smiled knowing she was hiding in there.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well Thats all for now... We got a lot planed.. not sure if you guys will like it but the story came to susanna...random... Ahahaa  
And Just So no one is confused.... Alex is kai and Jessica is Kais sister!

Preview for chapter 2:

"HEY WHATS GOING ON!?"  
"Step back little Boy.."  
"What happened! Weres my Sister!?"  
"Sister!??!"  
"WERE IS JESSICA!?"  
"Look Son..My names Fred im with the police...it seems a young girl...your sister... has sufficated by the low air in the frige she was in.."  
"What no... i was only gone for a while! She's smart! She would have got bored! She must have gone home!"  
"Im...sorrry..."  
"Jessie..."  
'Did you honestly think...i'd come to find you no matter what...?'


	3. What do you mean Dead?

Jessica: Another Chapter!! Susie?  
Susie: *sniffles* This is soo sad!!!! KAIII!!! WAHH!!  
Jessica: *Sweatdrop* susie...Ummm.. it gets better!!  
susie: Really? *Teary eyes*  
Tyla:No and we don't own Beyblade....Only our charaters...  
Susie: *Crys* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAI!!!! WAHHH!  
Jessica: Read and review for susies Sake! : )  
What do you mean dead?

Alexander's POV

I looked at my overals and thought about what i was about to do, i smiled softly thinking to myself 'since my sister always gets into trouble i have to dress like her so i can say 'Hey! have you seen a person that looks identical to me!?' it was a pain at first, now its just...natural!' I looked at the fridge my sister was hiding in and sighed, i looked over to the right and saw John and his gang waiting for me,i took one last look at the fridge and went over to them.

"Hey guys!" i said happily my eyes drifting to the fridge every now and then.  
"Hey Alex, Happy you joined us! we were just about to go to the playground!" A red head named Tobi said, i smiled i couldn't believe i was hanging with them! i couldn't wait to tell Jessie! the other boys nodded and looked around as if expecting another person to be coming.  
"Wheres your sister?" Raven a tall blond girl who i secretly have a crush on asked.  
"Shes not coming today, Right Alex?" Said John smirking at me, i turned my head and muttered a small right.

"oh well! lets go to the playground now!" Raven said smiling and took off, all of us following, i smiled to myself and thought 'Sorry Jessie, But ill have a new fun story for you when i get home!'

Alexandrea's POV

I was starting to get tired of waiting.. usally it never took this long for alex to find me.. i looked at my watch it had been close to 30 minutes and i was starting to get sleepy, i was a bout to open the fridge door when i heard some feet move on the other side, i sucked in a breath and waited for the person on the other side of the door who i knew was alex to open it.

*Creak Creak* puff puff pant *Creak Creak*  
There in front of me wasn't Alex But a girl who looked exactly like...well ME! and mommy told me alex was my twin! Ha She looks JUST LIKE ME!

"Oh i didn't no someone was in...here...WOW YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" She screeched, ow cue the headache..  
"Hehe you look like me!" We looked at eachother in amazment. This was officaly freaky..  
"its like looking in a mirror" We said at the same time in the same tone, we shared a giggle before interducing our selfs.  
"Im Alexandrea but you can call me Jessie!" she smiled before saying "Im Marie! Umm...nice clothes by the way.." She said i looked down at my overalls and then back at her..she was wearing the same thing as me and alex!! REALLY CREEPY! I THINK ALEX IS GETTING STALKED!  
"Why are you in here anyway!?" She asked. i smiled and said that i was playing hide and seek.

"Really?! Same Here! Which reminds me who are you here with!? you can't be playing alone!" She Smiled at that with a glint in her eye i couldn't place.  
"Im here with my Twin Brother Alexander! you haven't seen him have you?!" She gasped at me with a look "Another us?!" I giggled and said "Hes a He Though!" She Smiled softly at that. "No i haven't seen him..but my friends are playing hide and seek with me and i can't get caught! Can we swich spots!? i was hiding in the tires!" She asked in a cute voice that i couldn't say no too.. "Sure! But if alex comes Tell him im in the tires.. I MEAN DON'T! Shhhh its hide and seek!" She laughed at me and shook her head meaning she got it, as i steped out of the fridge i could breath better...weird huh? anyway we said goodbye and i went and hide in the tires and she closed the fridge door.

3 hours and 46 minutes later

I opened my eyes and groaned, i must have fallen asleep waiting for alex..  
"Marie Where are you!" a boy voice rang out, i smiled at that, she still must be hiding.  
"Marie this is not Funny anymore! Its Been Close to 4 hours!" I gasp 4 hours?! Mom was going to kill me! Alex must have went home without me! i stood up as i saw a blond girl with shades on, she looked at me and scream "THERE SHE IS!!" And then everyone came at me, i got this feeling in my chest and tried to run but i triped over a tire and fell and hit my head on a rock the last things i remember hearing was a boy saying,

"Marie! Stay awake! CALL 911! Quick! MARIE STAY AWAKE! WA-WHAT THE HECK!" and then a girl "Zeke! Way is she shaking and Moving around Weirdly! CALL 911 QUICK SOMETHINGS DEADLY WRONG!" as i faded out i thought to myself 'Where am i? Whos marie? Wait..Who am i..." then sleep took over me.

Alexander's POV

its been 4 and a half hours since i left Jessie... i hope shes okay...  
"We gotta go alex see you tomorrow!" Raven said kissing my cheek, i blushed at the contact 'She Kissed me...ME!' i smiled and waved at everyone  
"I'll see you tomorrow too! Bye Guys!" i was about to turn away when John grabed my arm with a smile he said "Sorry about what i said yesterday..your actully a pretty cool guy, tomorrow you AND your sister can hang with us!" i Smiled and thought how happy Jessie would be to make new friends. "See ya!" And with that i ran off to the Junk Yard! when i got there, police and paramedics where there and a bunch of warning tape around the scene, i looked around and noticed that the scene was none other then the Fridge Jessie was in Earlier, i lifted the tape and began to walk to the fridge when a hand stopped me.

"Stop Little boy...its not safe here!" Said a man, i began to get angry.  
"Where is my Little Sister!" He Frowned.  
"Leave little boy!" I Gritted my Teeth and shouted at him "HEY WHATS GOING ON!?"  
he Bent down and said in a softer voice "Step back little boy.."  
Tears started to go down my cheeks as i coughed out "What happened! Wheres My Sister!?"  
His eyes Went Wide "Sister!??!" I Shook my Head and rubbed my teary eyes.  
"WHERE IS JESSICA!?" I Shouted sobbing on the man.  
"Look Son..My names Fred im with the police...it seems a young girl...your sister... has sufficated by the low air in the fridge she was in.."  
I Stared at him with one word on my mind 'Lier'  
I Then looked at him with pained eyes "What no... i was only gone for a while! She's smart! She would have got bored! She must have gone home!"  
The guy Fred looked behind him at a guy carrying a little girl...My sister  
"Im...sorrry..." he said looked at the ground tears in his eyes.  
My Eyes Went wide as my sister was put in a body bag and tooking away, a few more tears rolled down my cheek as i said the one thing waht was bringing me pain.  
"Jessie..." My eyes glazed over and i put on a messed smile and thought to myself, 'Did you honestly think...i'd come to find you no matter what...?'  
i listen to the distant sounds as i thought one last thing 'Who knew Hide and Seek was so Deadly?'

Unknown POV

"HA I WON AGAIN!"  
"SUT UP TYLA!"  
"HAHA! RENS A SORE LOSER!"  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! WE ARE IN A HOSPITAL!"  
"Sorry Sasuke.."  
"Im Not Sorry"  
"OF COURSE YOU ARN'T REN"  
"SHUT UP ZEKE!"  
"EVERYONE BE QUIET! EMMAS THE ONLY ONE WHO IS QUITE"  
"Ahh Susie thats Because She Deaf!"  
"You guys... i think Maries Waking up..."  
"Really Emma?"  
"SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU SUSIE! MAYBE IF YOU WALK IN FRONT OF HER AND LET HER READ YOUR LIP..THEN YOU MIGHT GET AN ANSWER!"  
"I no that ren! Maybe i didn't want an answer!"

Thats it i couldn't hold it in any longer i opened my eyes and giggled, i looked at 2 happy faces 4 angry faces and then 4 little sleeping kids..

"Ah! MARIE WOKE UP!"  
"Susie...We can see that!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats another chapter...kinda confusing but it gets better :P

Preveiw for Chapter 3

'My fault! Its my fault! i shouldn't of left her!! im an awful brother!' i thought to myself punching the wall infront of me  
i look around and walk into a store, Looked at me and droped everything.  
"Alex!! your parents are worried sick about you!! Im calling them!!" the store owner said Quickly before running off.  
I looked at the stuff and grab some red contacts, new cloths and Silver and blue hair dye.. walked out and saw me, "alex your parents are on their wa-ALEX!" i never let him finish i ran out of the store and into an alley. 'I have a new look...i just need a new family, name, and future...' i thought to myself as a pecie of paper blew into my face "Huh? Whats this?"....


	4. My name is

Jessica: Okay, Susie's Back, :P Kinda she's actually Grounded now..  
Susie: Jessica!  
Jessica: **Winces** I hate your voice right now well since Friday..  
Jessica: Susie's Voice is what I remember before that car ALMOST hit me :P  
Susie: Hehe, you shouldn't have ran to see me off!  
Jessica: I was going to miss you.. : (  
Susie: Doesn't matter.. YOU DIDN'T UPDATE?!?! UGH!  
Jessica: I am Now! We don't own Beyblade, but we wish..  
Susie: ON WITH THE STORY! : )  
(GET BETTER SOON TYLA!! I Feel Sad without you! *Jessica*)

Your Name Is...

I walked unsteady towards my house, the sky looked gloomy as if feeling my pain. I looked around as the trees my sister use to climb seem to be leaning away from me, I deserved it, the shun, after all I killed my own sister. Once I reached the house, policemen were already there, I looked at my parents as they cried long and hard, I decided it would be safer to go in threw the back door then the front, after all I was leaving...

"What about Alexander! Where's my other baby!" my mother cried, I winced, it would be better if she just forgot about me.. Like I never existed.  
"I Don't no ma'am, last time I seen him he was freaking about the death of ..Well...His sister..." Fred the policeman said as my mother fell to her knees and bawled.. I didn't deserve the tears she was shedding.

"MY BABIES! WHERE ARE THEY!" my mother screeched, my father holding her tight with tears in his eyes.. I couldn't stand it anymore I headed toward the back door, the sooner this was over the sooner I'd be out of their life's forever.. I sneaked threw the backdoor and took the quickest route to my room, once I got there I seen policemen looking at my stuff, even some detectives. I wouldn't be able to grab my cloths if I needed them. Then just like that I got an idea, I ran to Jessica's room and went threw her dresser and took the cloths that looked like mine that I couldn't get, as I left the room the detectives where leaving mine, I quickly hide under a table.

"We have some stuff of his, we will try to get the dogs to search for him.." the man that came out of my room said.

"Please find my Alex, Please just bring my Baby home!" My Mother sobbed.

It was hurting me inside out, after they left the house again threw the front door I went toward the backdoor, but I seen something the Detective must of dropped. It was my Golden locket Jessica Gave me for my Birthday last year, it held a picture of me on the left and her on the right, 'These pictures where token two days ago..' I thought as I looked at the newly updated picture my sister must have changed the other day. I Look to the right of the dresser to see my blade sitting on it I had left it in there that morning by mistake Jessica had hers when she… I remember when we got them Jessica surprised me.

_Flash Back_

"_Alex! Alex! Come to the back yard I got a surprise!!" I smiled hearing her voice she was always doing stuff like this she was so sweet._

" _Coming!" I called Jumping off the couch and heading out the patio doors. I ran out seeing her smiling ear to ear._

" _Put out your hands and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise!" She sang. I complied I felt a weird shaped object I opened my eyes and smiled huge! It was a beyblade it was blue and _

_it had a red phoenix in the middle. I jumped and hugged her._

"_I new you'd like it. Now we can battle." She said holding out her new blade it was red and it had a blue phoenix in the middle. " I got the blades at the stores and when I was walking home the weirdest thing happened I saw the birds by the river it was almost like they were calling to me so I picked them up and that's how it goes."_

"_Thanks a bunch but next time don't go by your self it is dangerous.. I'm going to show mom!"_

_She grabbed me by the arm. "Wait don't I don't want them to see till we are great bladers then they can see us blade each other kay?" I smiled back at her._

"_Sure for you." _

_End Flash Back_

I put the locket around my neck and the blade in my pocket then left the house heading toward the closest store, the thought of my mothers cries, upset me.. This isn't right, Its all my fault.. 'My fault! It's my fault! I shouldn't of left her!! I'm an awful brother!' I thought to myself punching the wall in front of me.

I look around and walk into a store, The Storeowner dropped everything and looked at me, 'Shoot, its Mr. Delaney' I thought as I looked at the old, short man. "Alex! Your parents are worried sick about you! I'm calling them!!" the store owner said Quickly before running off. I looked at the stuff and grab some red contacts, new cloths and Silver and blue hair dye.. He walked out and saw me, "Alex your parents are on their wa-ALEX!" I never let him finish I ran out of the store and into an alley.

'I have a new look...I just need a new family, name, and future...' I thought to myself as a piece of paper blew into my face "Huh? What's this?" I looked down at the paper in my hand and looked at what it said. One name was printed in big letters "BIOVOLT" and then an address in small letters it said "Orphanage" I took the paper and walked to the woods about 20 minutes away from the alley. I turned up at a river and proceeded to dye my hair, it was kinda messed dark blue in the back and silver/blue in the front kinda spiked. I picked up the red contacts and put them in my eyes.. I looked like a totally new person, I tried on the cloths and the random white scarf I found inside the pants (Mini Season 3 cloths) I headed out of the forest. I tensed as I passed the shop hoping Mr. Delaney wouldn't notice me, I looked at him and noticed he was talking to my parents.

"NORMAN! ARE YOU POSITIVE HE WAS HERE!?!" Bellowed my mother.  
"Yes Elizabeth, but he just ran out of the shop when I told him I was calling you." Mr. Delaney said Frowning then looking at me.  
"Hello? Are you going in?" I looked behind me at the voice and seen it was my dad, James Fray.  
"Umm, No I was just wondering what was going on, Sorry.." I said masking my voice, he smiled a bit. "Its okay for you to be curious but you should go home, your parents must be worried.." My Eyes had begun to water. "My families not In my life no more.. I'm in an orphanage." I used my real voice he seemed shocked I looked at him and said a quick sorry before running off in the direction of the Biovolt Orphanage.

MEANWHILE!  
(Susanna POV)

I was sitting in a room with Zeke looking in 'Her' Bag.

"Her memories gone.. And she's not 'her'" I said sadly.

"Susie.. I know you guys were close.." He said Frowning.

"I..i…What..what do we do?!?!" I asked crying a bit.

"I say we forget about it..Forget about Alexandra Jessica Fray and 'her'…and let her be who she thinks she is.."

"I don't know Zeke..Hmm.. I GOT AN IDEA!"

"Hmm? Go on Susanna.." He looked amused.. I wonder why.

"I say we forget about it..Forget about Alexandra Jessica Fray and 'her'…and let her be who she thinks she is!" I said, I seen him laugh at me, jerk.

"Great idea sherlock.."

"I'm just a Book of ideas!" I said smiling Cutely.

BACK TO ALEXANDER

I was now standing in front of the Abbey.. I didn't mind though, the guards came and took me to a room with a sign "Voltaire" on it. I walked into the dark and dingy room.

"Who are you and what do you want?" An old creepy man asked.

"I'm Alexander…" I said sounding like I had no emotion.

"Ah, the boy who ran away after his sister died.. what can I do for you?" He sound like he was smirking…

"I wanna be put in this orphanage" I said bravely.

He laughed an dark gruesome laugh.

"My boy this is NOT an orphanage"

"Put the paper, I found…" He continued to smirk, I just wanted to wipe it off his Ugly face.

He cleared his trough "Boy I will make you a deal.. You must be my greatest warrior in beyblading history and in return I will do what you need me to do.." He said standing up to me, still plastered on his face was that smirk.

"I want you to call me your grandson and I will do whatever you wish.." I said clenching my fist at my side, Gritting my teeth.

"Kai Hiwatari" he said walking away from me calling someone to the room.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your new name is Kai Hiwatari as I am Voltaire Hiwatari, You already look the part, you must be willing to be my heir, are you ready for that task? It won't be easy…"  
"Yes Volt-Grandfather" "you are my grandson Kai and you will be treated differently because you are…do me a favor.." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't die on me.. ill need you in the future" Then a young boy my age walked in he had red hair and blue icy eyes. "Yes sir?" He asked dully.

Voltaire…I mean Grandfather Smirked "Take my grandson to your room, he's your new Room mate." He said smirking. The red head raised and eyebrow at me and grabbed my hand and with a Yes sir he took me out of that room and into another small white room with a dresser and two beds. "You get the left.." he said laying on the bed in the other corner of the room (right).  
I walk over and lay on my bed, "Tala Valkov" "Huh?" "My name..Whats your name?" he asked raising an eyebrow in my direction again. "My name is… Kai Hiwatari" I say shaking his held out hand.

UNKNOWN POV!

"So… I'm a trained thief.." I ask pointing at myself totally NOT buying this..  
"YEAH! You and Susanna And Tyla And Ren are AMAZING! Like last year when you broke into Little toyshop Town! You guys stole that HUGE brown teddy bear for my birthday! " Maylee said holding onto a white rabbit, she had just woken up and proceeded to tell me I was a thief and we were all family because we had a bad past.

"I did?" I ask gapping at her.  
"Yep! You guys totally wrecked the place while you were at it!" She said smiling in admiration.  
"Sooo im really cool?" I ask, this big smile plastered on my face.  
"You are! Ren is! Tyla is! Susie.. Not so much!" she said seatdroping as susanna walked in and blushed.  
"Huh? what'd she do?" I ask smirking at her as she blushed and yelled for Maylee not to tell.  
"Well you and ren had to go back and get the bear! *Shows a pic of susanna blushing as a girl like me and a boy who looked as ren pulled her out of a window* She forgot how big the bear was and got stuck in the window" I started to laugh, ren walked over to me and pointed to himself. "To help you remember, we will tell you our names.. Im ren.. thats sasuke and thats tyla and thats susie...umm ah theres Zeke and you know Maylee" each waving in tune with their name.. except Zeke who was now sleeping beside three other kids.. "Thats Kyle and April and Adam" pointing at the sleeping kids. I look around before something hits me and i have to ask.. "Wheres Alex?" everyone raises an eyebrow, except susanna who frezzes and starts laughing nervously "There is no alex here...he..he..hehe.." her eyes are wide and bloodshot...kinda scary.. Zeke is acting weird too.. "Ye..Yeah! No alex! Pfft! your..Cr..Crazy!!" hes also laughing like a maniac... "Wh..Why did you ask?" I smile inocently at them kinda showing i knew they where lying "No reason..it kinda Poped into my head.."

Susies POV  
'Shes scaring me!! that look.. she clearly doesn't beleive us... WAHHH! shes going to kill me soon!!' *Susies crying anime style while everyone wonders what the heck she is doing and are sweatdroping* "No reason..it kinda Poped into my head.." she said still that smile on her face.. great shes mad.. "IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!" i screeched as she begun to get off the bed and walk toward me... then a nurse walked in.. "Ummm Miss? you are free to go, you may go to the front desk to pay..unless you want to call your gardian and let him/her come pick you up and pay.."

Back to Unkown POV

I look at susie.. "We'll call" she said smirking.

"okay.. ill go get the phone..." she looked kinda scared as she ran outta the room to get a phone for us..

"Susie we have no parents! what are you thinking!!" i ask her getting mad.

"Im thinking its time to go.. Adam, April, Kyle! up now! jump out the window!" susie said in a bossy tone but yet they still listened.

Rubbing their sleepy eyes Zeke *who just woke up..* grabed April and jump out of the window.

Sasuke grabed Maylee while Kyle and Adam followed.

"Ren grab her, shes not in the condition to jump!" "Wait don-AHH!" Ren picked me up and jumped out the window.

I looked up and seen Tyla and Susie and Emma Jumping too, i closed my eyes and hung tight to ren until we came to a stop infront of a building, a run down building...Very run down.. Ren sat me down and looked at everyone "Is everyone here and okay?" I smiled...this is a family... everyone said yep and that they where here.. then i remembered... i didn't no my name!

"Umm guys.." But at the moment i was going to ask Susie and ren where fighting..

"WE GOTTA GET ADOPTED!" -ren  
"NO WE DON'T!" -susie  
"HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO ENTER THE BEYBLADING TOURNAMENT WITHOUT A GARDIAN TO SIGN OUR PAPERS!"-ren  
"Ugh..fine.. but we get adopted in pairs...I GET ZEKE!"-susie..  
"SUSIE!"-tyla  
"Ugh..fine"-susie cue tyla smirking and sticking her tounge out at Zeke  
"I'll take tyla too...even if i don't wanna!"- susie Cue Zeke Smirking at Tyla and Tyla attacking susie..  
"Guys.." that was me..  
"Fine then i get Maylee and Kyle" That was sasuke..  
"That means...i get April and Adam.." oh! that was Emma! i forgot about her!  
"I guess that leave me with you runt.." I look at the person who was talking.. it was ren and he was talking to...ME!?? "Oh... fun.. the joy..." i say sweatdroping.. he looked pissed..

AH! my question! "Guys.."

"soo we should get our hair dyed?"

"Guys!"

"Yep! new cloths and contacts too!"

"GUYS!"

"Huh? what is it?" they asked me smiling.. what a group!

"Guys whats my name?"

Tyla smirks at this and replys "Pfft! Are you stupid or what?! your names Marie Gallon!"  
I look around at everyone and smile..  
"Well Everyone.. i hope you can help me make new memories.." they smile and nod their head just as susie and Tyla come up to me and jump on me "TIME TO TEACH MARIE ALLLLLL OVER AGAIN!!" Tyla screeched.

I smiled.. 'Thats right.. my name is..Marie..Marie Gallon!'

Preveiw for chapter 4  
4 and a half years later  
"So are you sure you wanna do this?"  
"Im sure.."  
"Well lets go meet our 'new family'..."  
"REN! Together, that is our family..this is nothing compared to the building"  
"I agree, but since this is opened for Orphan's we might as well be in it together so we don't have to get adopted and be split up.."  
"I guess.. but she actully adopted me and susie and tyla.. *Sigh* Lets go meet ..i mean my mother.."


	5. Four and a Half years later

Jessica- We don't own anything but the plot and our characters!  
Susie and Tyla- ENJOY!  
2555555555555555555555555555566666666666666666666666667777777777777777

Four years and 18 different foster parents?

*Kais POV!*

"Kai! Have you seen Ian? That brats going to get us in trouble!!" Spencer growled out looking under the couch for the small potato.

"No idea.." I replyed lifting my gaze from my book to him, "Did you look in his room, he might be sleeping..." Spencer grinned and gave a little apology as he side stepped out of the room. I sighed and went back to my book.

"KAI! Is this yours?! I found it on the floor! Its nice! But whos the picture of the boy and girl?" My eyes snapped up as i quickly reached for my neck. 'Its not here! My locket!' I quickly glared and looked at Ian Who had my golden locked in his hand with Spencer following behind him.

"Give it to me" I growled out, in a harsh, cold voice.

Ian flinched but threw it to me, as i reached out to catch it, i was intercepted by Tala and Bryan. Tala caughted it and opened it, his eyes widdened.

I let out a sigh as Tala sat down, pulling Bryan down with him as Ian and Spencer sat across from us. There was a slient pause as i stood up to leave, Tala chucked me the locket and glared at me.

"Who are you Kai?" He sounded deathly serious, "Kai, at least now i am, before Kai.. I was a killer.." I replyed in the same tone. 'its been four years since SHE died..' i thought as i sat down on a chair and looked at my team.

'This is going to be the weirdest year of my life' I Smirked to myself as i looked at my team.

*Maries POV*

"I can't believe its been four years already!! How many foster parents have we had so far Emma?" I asked the girl letting her read my lips.

Emma smiled and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her brother, Ren.

"Four years isn't a lot time Marie... We have had seven teen foster parents so far.. I guess its time for the big One Eight." he replyed glaring at the building.

"That was rude ren, you shouldn't cut off your sister like that! PLUS! I never said it was a long time!" I said pouting, and of course he just shook it off.

"So are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked looking at me for resurement, that i was okay with this.

"Im sure.." I said looking down, then behind me as Susie and Tyla stopped fighting over who would be the first to beybattle Emma, once we got in.

"Well lets go meet our 'new family'..." Ren said pretending to be happy, we all missed our abandoned building but we needed to enter the contest, we had no parents or people that could sigh us up, so for four whole years we have been looking for the perfect place.

"REN! Together, that is our family..this is nothing compared to the building" i said glaring, he smiled at me and ruffled my hair, i looked behind me with a small pout as Susie and Tyla tried to rip off Emmas arms, i actully didn't notice them start to fight again.

"I agree, but since this is opened for Orphan's we might as well be in it together so we don't have to get adopted and be split up.." i look down, Ren was right, The girl who adopted me has an adoption for Beybladers and since we want to be and blade together this was the only way.

"I guess.. but she actully adopted me and Susie and Tyla.. *Sigh* Lets go meet ..i mean my mother.." I glared at the building, The girl wanted the girls to call her mom and the boys to call her Mother, how we got stuck with her ill never know..i blame Hao.

"Achoo!" Hao sneezed!! I giggled under my breath.

"Hao are you sick?" He smiled at Susie and laughed "Someones just thinking about me, right Marie?" I blushed and looked away coughing, 'HOW DOES HE KNOW!?!?' I then noticed a lady walking towards us.

"Hello Im Judy! your new Trainer and Mother!" she smiled at us leading us in the building...

'this is going to be the weirest year of my life'. i smiled to myself as i looked at my family.

7777777777777777666666666666666666666666655555555555555555555555555552

HI PEOPLE!!! please review, tell me if you like it or not, i hope you liked it, but if you didn't, thats okay! Tell me!! ehehe!  
I hope you all reveiw and tell me to continue or not... the next chapter will be called 'A twin Dream!'  
ILL UPDATE SOOOOOON! : )


End file.
